User talk:Maggosh
Response to Yellow Table Hopper (KHP), here's link that can help specify what I'm talking about. I can't find whatever that table's called, used for characters. Zh'xonRomulus 20:21, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Envyofdeath I'm not trying to drag the stupid problems I had over to this site, but you need to tell Envy to get off my case. I don't care how he defines it, he's still harrassing me, saying I've called people vandals. All I've done on this wiki is ask to be left alone, be he keeps going after to me, using my talkpage to bash me since I'm no longer an admin. Just tell him to leave me along, That's all I've been asking of him, nah, begging of him to do! I won't be harrassed off of this wiki too, I won't. Zh'xonRomulus 23:30, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Just drop it already, I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU OR XERRGUY OR KHFF anymore! Take a hint, LEAVE ME ALONE! Zh'xonRomulus 23:51, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Then simple CALM DOWN and don't lie about other users from this point on. Evnyofdeath 23:56, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :The only reason I posted on your talk page or came here at all ''was because Blaid pointed me to your posts here and I saw that you were talking crap about me. I wouldn't ''be here if you hadn't. If you're unhappy about me showing myself here, you have only yourself to blame. If you wanted me to leave you alone, why write all that crap about me? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? You’re responsible for dragging the KHFF issues over here, not me. You weren’t harrassed off KHFF, you were agressively pushing your views on other editors by abusing your admin priviliges and had the misfortune of doing it to the wrong editor. After you voluntarily stepped down as administrator, things were fine. Then you decided to vandalize my articles (the same thing you claim I did, while I barely touched your articles) out of spite and decided to leave when I threatened to call an admin on you. Deny this all you want, I can just repost my lengthy message I posted earlier in Maggosh’s archive to prove my point. Simply put: you have only yourself to blame, buddy. The solution to all this is easy - you keep your mouth shut about me on this Wiki and I'll leave you alone. Xerruy 15:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about your archive What happened is that I saw that topic on your talk page and wanted to reply, but as I got round to replying some time later I suddenly found it archived. Through sheer coincidence, you had decided to archive it right between me reading it and deciding to reply. I guess what I should've done is just posted in the new talk page and not the archive, but that's where the topic went, hence why I replied there. Anyhow, that was just a poor decision on my part. As for me and Encyofdeath "ganging up on Romulus", we did no such thing. You weren't privy to the problems with Romulus on the Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction Wiki. He was an admin there and grossly abused his priviliges, banning anyone whose edits displeased him in any way. When I came around and had the same thing happen to me, I decided to stand up to him which made him so furious he abandoned the Wiki altogether (but not before vandalizing some of my articles). Someone later pointed he to his post in your talk page in which he was spreading lies about me being a vandal and "deleting articles like crazy" (like I could do that at the time). But I do concur that I was wrong to take this to your talk page. Obviously you don't want to be bothered with issues you have no part in. I should've responded to Romulus on his own talk page and for that I apologize. Xerruy 19:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Well anyway, I wished to reply to that topic and erroneously decided to do so in the newly created archive. Let's leave it at that. Don't know where you got the idea that I was ganging up on Envy with Romulus. If anything, Envy is more on my ''side of the issue at hand than Romulus. Xerruy 02:32, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm really sorry. Okay, I just want to say I'm sorry about all this mess that's been layed on your doorstep. All I meant with the talkpage editing, was to report that envy and xerrguy were bothering me about something I wrote. I don't even remember what they're talking about, was so long ago, and they just wouldn't drop it, kept on harassing me over the comments. Well then well all starting fighting on your talkpage, things just got way out of hand and I want to apologize. I've deleted all my old pages on KHFF, and left them a stern message to end this once and for all. In lamence terms, we all forget one another, move on, let sleeping dogs lie. I promise you the fights from my old wiki will never be dragged over again. They in fact actually dragged the fight over, but that's beside the point. Your talkpage will never become a battlefield of old grudges, I swear. Once again, sorry. Hope we can all put this nightmare behind us. Zh'xonRomulus 17:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) IT'S OVER 9000 4000!! Now I'm Here Where do I start?/Should I start? I have ideas, but I don't know how to make them happen on here. Any advice?-- Lapidothtill Image Gallery Quick question, how do I put images not uploaded recently onto a Image Gallery? They only allow images put on within a couple days, the ones I need for Praetor are 20 days old! Zh'xonRomulus 14:10, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Have you tried going into the coding and adding it manually? maggosh 17:28, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Some Ultimate help, please? I remembered that you found me a link to where I could read the manga for Kingdom Hearts Days, and was wondering if you could also help me find a site where I can read ''Ultimate Spider-Man for free. Please. Or if you know someone else who could help. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 17:15, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :A quick Google search brought me this. Hope it helps. maggosh 17:58, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, I tried that one a bit earlier, and it seemed to be skipping pages now and then. Any alternatives? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 20:05, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT: Nevermind. I'm so used to Mangareader that I didn't realize it was giving me two pages at the same time. Thanks. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 22:05, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :: How to create archives Since I can't just delete all those hurtful messages, I'd like to put them in an archive so I don't have to look at them all anymore. Just how do I go about starting an archive on my talkpage? Zh'xonRomulus 12:41, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I'd really like to know, Please, are you there!? Zh'xonRomulus 21:52, November 25, 2010 (UTC)﻿ :You only have eight sections on your talk page; archiving it this early is just ridiculous. If you don't want to look at them, just don't look at them. maggosh 21:54, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but is there some problem? Ever since the whole crap that spilled from KHFF, onto your talkpage, you've either been ignoring me or responding rather angrily. I apologized sincerly for causing you and the site so much grief, what more do want, cause I really want us to be on friendly terms again. Is that so much to ask? Zh'xonRomulus 22:47, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's not an "angry retort", he's just giving you advice. There's no need to be so accusatory. -- 04:01, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :JUST KEEEP OUT OF THIS!! I was talking to Maggosh. Speaking of which, you still haven't given me a straight answer, just redited my talkpage without a word. Please, just tell me what I have to do to earn back your respect, I want to be civil and friendly, don't shut me out. Zh'xonRomulus 12:25, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I do believe I did give you a straight answer. Your talk page isn't long enough to warrant its own archive. Wanting to archive it just to "not look at them" isn't a valid reason. ::And please, don't berate Lego. maggosh 14:59, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm not stalking you! Hey maggosh! it's me, CLC. This is, i guess, my new secondary wiki. I'm sorta confused over a couple things, like, everything. Ya mind explaining me about everything? :D sigh i feel like a n00b... CaelumLucisCaliga 19:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Everything? :/ maggosh 19:53, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hey it's me again. and yes, everything. just kiddin i think i pretty much get it all. I'm gonna start a story, one that I've been thinking of for quite a while and i planned to put it on fanfic but didn't because i wasn't done with my code lyoko fan fic cause i keep sidetracking and i feel like a failure... anyways. Do you mind making me one of those logo thingies? like the bigger one and the smaller one to put at the top right corner? If you don't, could you make one with the following descriptions: :*the heart would be black on the left half and light silver on the right half :*the border around the letters in Kingdom Hearts would be grey :*right under Kingdom Hearts, the words A N O T H E R ' S S T O R Y would be written in grey (ps please keep the letters fairly separated like that) As for the little icon, half-black half-light silver heart with grey letters KH:AS I would completely understand if you can't or refuse to make me those logos. If you don't mind, I'd be very grateful if you do. Thanks! :D CaelumLucisCaliga 02:04, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, what font? maggosh 02:36, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :'Kingdom Hearts' would be the font as in the game but A N O T H E R ' S S T O R Y wouldn't matter as long as it looks pretty good. Thanks! PS sorry for replying so late. I'm usually very very bad at replying to someone if they didn't reply to me on my own talk page. CaelumLucisCaliga 05:44, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hey! sorry if I'm being naggish (is that a word?) but are you done yet? just wanna make sure you didn't completely forget about me. again, i really appreciate that you would take your time to help me. :) CaelumLucisCaliga 18:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) : :HEY could you respond when you see this because I think you've forgotten about me!! And my request above? ^^ If you prefer to not do it, just don't reply and I'll ask Roxas to. CaelumLucisCaliga 21:19, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I have something to tell you! Ok i understand you can't let me do this but what if i put this in my own words i'm pretty sure you have no problem with that...right? Hey, how did you make that black keyblade, while keeping the KH detail of it?, because I have two kindgdom Keys of my oun that I want to make like that. http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wowliker642 *Eye twitch Piss Hello Hello, maggosh. I'm Demyx224. I am new here and need help figuring this place out. It seems a bit different from Kingdom Hearts Wiki. Anyway, if you could help, that would be great. Thanks!EDIT: Ignore above. Sorry, I thought I had to create a new profile if I went to a different wiki. I'm actually here. Please help. DR Ping 19:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC)|text=If you could see this, please and thank you, the Crono of Silver would be very pleased. kthxbai}} Images Hello maggosh. I was just wondering what you use to create/edit images. Synchblade 01:23, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :I use GIMP; it's essentially a free version of Photoshop. maggosh 03:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::But not as good :P -- 04:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh hush you. *shoves a Dalokohs Bar into Lego's mouth* maggosh 05:37, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Deleated Sprit Hi I am the one who created the Spirit page a few days ago and I am a little annoyed you deleated it! You said there was no story with it but the thing was it was late and I had to go to bed so I saved there intending to finish the next day. I would like my page back to finish if it is not to much trouble. Happy Birthday Thank You:) Thanks for your nice message regarding Kingdom Hearts Eulo i changed the title to Kingdom Hearts: 0 though because i thought that title would be more better sounding. I still have to start creating character, world, item and keyblade articles but i wish to do them following the wiki's rules which means proper templates. Thanks again i hope how i connected the story was not far fetched as i wanted it to be an interesting and understandable connection like as if it could potentially be a proper Kingdom Hearts Game Instalment. Amanda Young 06:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC)Amanda YoungAmanda Young 06:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm truely sorry I'm truely sorry about altering KHA, I think it was called. It was an accident that I saved it. I wanted to see what the ''world and characters had to make them go on top of each other, but I promise I'll never do it again and I'll try to do my best to NOT make anyone mad.^^'"' I can't find some of the stuff I need to add to the pages... for example: the talk bubbles I can't find them. KeyofRememberance 01:08, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Have Chernbog banned immediatly! Some a-hole just vandalized my fanfic, re-writing my story, adding in characters of his own, and deleting images I put into the right format to litter the page with shitty ones he just uploaded! I want this guy banned immediatlly, he cannot get away with this without retribution! Not only that, but I want the admins to have Kingdom Hearts III: Vengeance made a protected page, so that only users that have been here long are allowed to edit! That way I got acess and not vandals that just pop up out blue!!!! Punish this f*ing bastard, I get crazy when my fanfic is vandalized!!! CrimsonShogun 19:14, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, sorry. Lost my cool. I just cannot tolerate users that just delete and re-edit my fanfic! When I was an admin, I use to ban users for life for such vandalizm. Now I'm powerless. So sorry, got really sore and lost my temper. I'll let you handle cherno as the rules of fanon see it. But is it possible you could protect my fanfic, just in case? CrimsonShogun 21:35, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Now have DSfreak banned immediatley! They god damn did it again! Some user that has two strikes vandalized my story, rewriting it and filling it with red links to nowhere! I've had it up to here with these clowns, either crack down on them or make it so only I can edit Venegeance under some special block! CrimsonShogun 10:55, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's me! Hey Maggosh. Yes it's me from the KHWiki. I was wondering if you could help me add to the FA Template. Thanks! 04:47, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Done. Use at the top of your articles. ^^ maggosh 04:51, June 10, 2011 (UTC) CHANGE THE FEATURED ARTICLE FOR AUGUST! It's not nonsense god damn, I thought chanigng your page would make my article the featured article of the month! I wasn't vandalising it, I was just trying to change what you lazy jerks haven't gotten around to. August will be over and my article we just be ignored, even though it won! Just help me change the freakin article from yours to Traverse Town for the month of august. I won it fair and square now somebody just help me to change the stupid thing, you can't ignore the vote, HELP ME PLEASE I WAS VANDALIZING!!!!! CrimsonShogun 14:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Craziness in Abundance I don't know how else to ask, but what was Masahiro Kurokawa's reaction to finding out about his brother's death?--Ukitake274 01:58, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :He was distraught. He almost didn't believe it at first. How would you react to your twin's death? maggosh 18:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) If it were me not very well...in fact I'm sure the only thing I would be seeing for a long time would be the color red...--Ukitake274 18:20, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Vehicle Infobox There is a slight issue with the Vehicle Infobox, it won't go over to the right-hand side, could you fix it for me? Thanks! - BoRadiant 22:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC) FA (again) Me again maggosh :D I've recently started a new fanfic, but don't know how to add the gameicon to the FA template. Could you add this image to the top, and possibly teach me how to do it for future? Thanks! 23:21, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Nevermind, I figured it out myself. 21:03, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Blaid calls Hi maggosh, it's SDC. With the lack of activity on the wiki, Blaid has been trying to contact others.We currently have Envy and the Legion back The plan is to get the wiki up and running again. Talk to Blaid for the full information. SoraDragonCalibur 23:40, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hi! I just wanted to say that I've read all of your info on your characters and I think they are great. I especially like how well you incorporated your Nathaniel character into the events of Kingdom Hearts. And since you seem to be such an expert at creating Fanon stories, I was actually hoping you could give me some advice, as I am getting close to finishing up the final touches for my own FanFic, and would like an outsiders opinion. Also, on a side note, I really have to thank you for being an awesome Mod. I know that may sound wierd, but I've just had way too many Mod's that have to ridicule and insult me or just be plain rude when I make a mistake and accidentally violate their rules, but I did so on this site once (on a previous account) and you politely redirected me to how it was supposed to be. So thanks! TeeAiDee 01:17, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :I thank you very much for the kind words...but the truth is, this is my first edit here in well over a year, and I doubt I deserve the title "awesome mod". maggosh 01:24, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I kinda get that. This is actually my first time back on this wiki in a long time too, but that's only because I've been really enthusiastic about my current FanFic and am almost ready to begin work on it, and I wanted to have wiki page set up for it so that any potential fans of my story can get better aquainted (spell that right?) with it. But, I would still appreciate your input on some of the finishing touches of my story, though if you're not feeling up to it, that's cool. TeeAiDee 01:49, May 22, 2012 (UTC) New idea Maggosh, come and speak to me on the IRC. A new plan is forming! - Hubris 18:42, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey ' Hey! Remember me? I was "the shark BITE" creator. I know I was such an F---ing dumbass back then, but I thought I'd say hi to a few people I remembered from then! ^w^ I'm 15 now so that's like 3 years older than before, and I've gotten ALOT more mature. How're you doing? Agent Chieftain (James234) (talk) 02:06, February 14, 2013 (UTC) KHUltima canceled Im thinking about deleting the majority of my articles, if not a clean slate. I have my reasons on the Ultima talk page and I haven't been around for so long that someone else took my Raine article. I dunno if it's too rash or anything, it's just ever since Dream drop Distance and the upcomming Kingdom Hearts III game, I just lost hope for KHUltima and don't think I'll have the heart to make it, let alone it be of any worthy notice if I ever do finish it. I just want an admins oppinion on the matter before I go delete everything.-- 19:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Hi, I came to report an online crime. A contributor has been vandalizing our pages and they've been editing profiles, too! This is a war we have to stop before it goes out of whack! I'm a pirate, keyblade master, and rapper all in one!!!! 21:58, November 3, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, now they've stopped... : I'm a keyblade master and rapper all in one!!!! 22:55, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Image Deletion Request Hi, I was wondering if you could delete this images for me? Some of them I've renamed on my PC because I have an OC who has a different name, the others, I no longer desire. Maya redesign.png|This one's renamed Allie.png|Ok, to tell you the truth Mariya is Sora's twin sister and I used this image and added a flower and a beauty mark to have people tell her and Sora apart. Alli sugar form.png|This one's no longer desired Allie sugar rush.png|Another renamed picture.. sorry to stress you out Jack alli.png|Also renamed >.< Alli classic disney style.png|No longer desired Alli tinker fairy.png|So many renamed images... Alli chibi princess form.png|This is a design I used for a ''Sugar Rush OC I have Alli2.png|This is now Mariya's Harmony Form (a fanmade drive form) Alli with keyblade.png|Don't worry..., this is the last undesired photo. :) Thanks. :) I'm a keyblade master and rapper all in one!!!! 22:54, March 6, 2014 (UTC)